happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Handy Nanny
A Handy Nanny is the second episode of Season 5, the 89th overall, and the 2nd of the Still Alive episodes. Plot is about to learn how much of a handful Cub can be!]] The episode starts off with Pop putting a bowling ball in his bag. Pop is getting ready to leave Cub with a babysitter while he goes to a bowling tournament. When Pop finishes packing, he picks Cub up and impatiently looks at his wristwatch when he hears a knock at the door. Pop places Cub on a counter and opens the door, Handy is shown to be Cub's babysitter. As Handy walks inside Pop waves goodbye and skips out of his house, leaving Cub alone with Handy. Cub leaps off the counter, so Handy dives in to catch him before he falls, but due to his lack of hands, Cub falls head first onto the floor. Cub, now with a bruise on his forehead, begins to cry, so Handy attempts to pick up Cub's pacifier to calm him down. Handy uses his teeth to grab it. As Cub continues crying, Handy tries to shoot the pacifier into his mouth, but he misses and it deflects off the floor and wall instead. The pacifier bounces back and stabs Handy in the eye, which makes Cub stop crying and laugh, making Handy sigh both sadly and somewhat relieved. than his own Dad?]] Later, Handy boils Cub's milk bottle in a pot on the stove. He tries turning the heat down, but by the time he succeeds, the stove catches fire. The bottle overheats and its nipple explodes. This results in Handy's face being badly boiled. While Cub is asleep, Handy sits in front of a fan to cool down his swelling. Pop returns carrying a large bowling trophy. He accidentally knocks into the fan, causing it to fall on Handy and shred him to bits. Cub is about to wake up, so Pop picks up his pacifier and puts it in his son's mouth, unaware that Handy's eye was still stuck to it. Moral "It's easier to build strong children than to repair broken adults." Deaths *Handy gets his upper body shredded by the blades of a fan. Injuries #Cub gets a bruise on his forehead when he bounces off a counter. #Handy’s right eye is stabbed by Cub's pacifier. #Handy's face is swollen by boiled milk. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 66.67% Destruction #The teat on a baby bottle explodes when the water it is sitting in is set to high. #The fan clutch breaks open when the fan is knocked over on Handy. Goofs #Cub has more of a starring role. #Cub's safety pin switches positions numerous times throughout the episode. #When Handy walks in to Pop's house one of his legs become attached incorrectly. #Cub's beanie stays on his head when he jumps off the counter. #The cup sitting on the counter disappears when Cub leaps off the counter and reappears when we see Cub crying from Handy's point of view and disappears again when the pacifier bounces off the wall. #There is a lot of stuff behind the counter where Cub was sitting, but it all disappears when we see Pop's house from Handy's point of view. ##When the pacifier bounces off the wall the only thing that reappears is a cupboard. #The tools in Handy's toolbelt switch places several times, once in a continuous shot. #The pot on the stove changes positions when the teat starts to expand. #When the fan hits Handy, for a split second before he's shredded he can be seen without his philtrum. #Handy's hat should have prevented the fan from killing him. ##The safety bars on the fan also should have prevented the fan from even harming Handy, but they somehow break instead. #Handy's hard hat is slightly burnt after the teat of the baby bottle explodes, but when Handy dies, the hat goes from slightly black in the middle to completely yellow. #Handy's hard hat glitches on the ground for a second after he is killed. #Cub's pacifier punctures the front of Handy's eyeball, where his pupil is, yet at the end of the episode, the pacifier is impaled from the back of Handy's eyeball. Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Still Alive Episodes Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:One Death Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:No Females Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Job Episodes Category:Internet Season 5 Category:2019 Episodes Category:More Focus Category:No Primary Characters